route50fandomcom-20200215-history
DarkPegusus
DarkPegusus is a member of Route 50, with suspected origins of Ivalice. He also goes by the names DP, Zeronius, and Peggy. He is the master smith of Route 50, capable of forging all manner of weapons, possibly including the staff's weapons as well. Reputation DarkPegusus is a deeply mysterious person, whether with regards to Route 50 or otherwise. His appearances in Route 50 culture tend to be shrouded in mystery, and his thoughts are all but indiscernable. It is believed that he served on the USS Enterprise at the same time as Fexible. TEMCO Despite the great mystery which surrounds DarkPegusus, many suspect that he is one of the few normal people in the world. For this reason, many also suspect that DarkPegusus is really TEMCO. That's assuming that TEMCO exists, of course. Which it does. Probably. As a bird One theory regarding DarkPegusus is that he is a bird. According to this theory, DP hatched from an egg laid by a previous DP, who in turn hatched from a previous DP, and so on and so forth. This would classify DarkPegusus as a phoenix, or a "DarkPhoenixPegusus". Skills and Equipment Blacksmith DP is Route 50's most prominent weapons specialist and smith, possessing a highly advanced forge in which he can create virtually any sort of weapon, shield, armor, or other accessory. In times of emergency, he will resort to using his portable potato forges. In addition to his vast spectrum of weapon knowledge, DarkPegusus has the ability to cast a wide spectrum of magic spells, from Cure to Ultiga. Weapons DarkPegusus is portrayed with various equipment in Route 50 fiction: * Spirit Looms, gauntlets which allow him to touch and poke others' souls as if they were tangible objects. * A scythe with a pink energy blade protruding from a carved dragon's mouth * A set of Super Armor, which is completely invincible and grants the wearer immense rainbow magic powers. He has only ever created two sets: one for Frosti, and one for himself. * The "Epic Sword," constructed from a Giratina tentacle, a Tyranitar horn, and a Seviper tail. * Bricks, bricks, and bricks Quests As with any wandering adventurer, DarkPegusus has gone on a number of quests to gain EXP and gold. He sometimes works with other Rt50ites when harvesting materials for forging armor and/or weapons. This may include horns, tails, claws, fur, or other components from Pokemon and mythical creatures, as well as various metal ores and magical essences. The Random and the Epic Sword Originally rather hyperactive, DarkPegusus underwent a significant shift in personality after a mysterious substance, the "random", was extracted from his neck. Now able to prove himself as a highly competent warrior, he went on a quest through the Pokemon world to craft the Epic Sword. Sparring Competitions DarkPegusus has fought against various Rt50ites during various RP battles, including Pope (a ninja), Sparkleaf (a lancer), and Twill (a spellwarrior). These matches- nicknamed by DP as "RouteBattle"- usually end in draws, but often require the combatants to use all their skills. Epic Sword Quest Quest For Bacon Details unknown. Krakgonardy's Lair The Krakgonardy was a bizzare combination of a Kraken, a Dragon, a Wizard, and a Cute Puppy, of which the last was by far the most dangerous. Upon finding himself strapped for cash, DarkPegusus set out on a quest to kill evil monsters and gather their loot. He ended up in a Zelda-style dungeon, with Max and Sparkleaf serving as DMs. The Krakgonardy served as the dungeon boss; it spat flaming soggy kibble at him, then split into its four components. During this quest, DP summoned a porcupine, which he upgraded into a steelcupine with a broken Masamune. He also summoned a Plum-Stealing Squirrel, which later ate the Cute Puppy (which was wearing armor made of hardened lava at the time), and replaced the Krakgonardy as the dungeon's boss. The last chest contained 300,000 gold and a key to another dungeon. Category:Members